Mass flow control has been one of the key technologies in semiconductor chip fabrication. Apparatuses for controlling mass flow are important for delivering known flow rates of process gases for semiconductor fabrication and other industrial processes. Such devices are used to measure and accurately control the flow of fluids for a variety of applications.
As the technology of chip fabrication has improved, so has the demand on the apparatuses for controlling flow. Semiconductor fabrication processes increasingly require increased performance, including more accurate measurements, lower equipment costs, improved transient response times, and more consistency in timing in the delivery of gases. Furthermore, as process complexity increases, process down time must be kept to a minimum to avoid lost production time.